ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Hannah Kesterson Show episodes
Season 1 (2016-17) * The Pilot - Well-liked Hannah Kesterson gets a job at Playboy Mansion where she belives her life will never be the same. Meanwhile, Hannah's imaginary friend Delilah begins dating an Area 51 alien named Roger. * Curious Ann - While housemaid Ann Marie was cleaning up Delilah's room, she notices her diary, and decides to peek through it, but it ends up in the wrong hands when Delilah finds out everything and is threatning to throw Ann Marie out of the house. Meanwhile, Hannah develops a crush on a boy her age named Alex. * Happy Birthdays - After forgetting her sister Trina's birthday, Delilah tries to find her a man as an apology gift. Meanwhile, Ann Marie begins drinking alcohol. * Delilah's Big Adventure - After overhearing that Roger found another girl to love, Delilah sets out on a quest to prove to Roger that she loves him more than anything, not knowing that it was just a silly rumor. Meanwhile, Hannah, Bea, Jade, Tabby, and Trina host a yard sale in Jade's backyard. * Who's Your Daddy? - Hannah's father Jerry comes to visit Minnesota and learns that he and Hannah's mom might be getting a divorce. Meanwhile, Trina's life is crushed when her boyfriend Edmund breaks up with her. * Token of Unappreciation - Ann Marie thinks that she's no help around the house anymore, so she runs away and lives in the woods, only to find that life in the woods isn't what it turned out to be. Meanwhile, not noticing that Ann Marie is gone, Hannah tries to help Delilah feel confident when she forces Roger to kiss her. * Show Dyslexic The - Hannah learns that Zach has a learning disability; Jade becomes addicted to e-cigarettes. * Halloween Cheer - Trina becomes stressed out and begins to smoke. Delilah suggests pep squad to keep stress off her mind, but all the girls make fun of Trina's accent, and blames Delilah by telling her to stay out of her life. Meanwhile, Hannah tries to kiss her crush on Halloween. * The Unnatural - Hannah and Delilah sign up for American Idol, but Hannah's beautiful voice ends up winning, sending Delilah into the fits of jealousy. Meanwhile, Tabby tries to get her poem entered into a contest. * No Free Launch - Bea decides to go up into space, which makes everyone fear that she might not live up there that long. However, the space shuttle launch was cancelled, leaving everyone relived, but leaves Bea angry because she fears her hopes and dreams may never be accomplished. Meanwhile, Jade help Ann Marie prepare for a clean-off with her rival. * Meeting Roger's Family - Hannah and friends meet Delilah's soon-to-be husband Roger's family for the first time! Stan and Bea become political icons for Minnesota, Francine becomes a best friend to Ann Marie, Hayley and Jade open up a "Save Our Wildlife" committee, and Hannah develops a huge crush on Steve, and tries everything to impress him. * Love Bites - Delilah and Roger get into a fight and vow to not get married, which was overheard by Ann Marie while she was cleaning. Meanwhile, Hannah tries to flirt with Steve, but fails at doing so. * Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, Hannah? - Delilah invites Roger and his family over for dinner, in which Hannah tries to impress Steve again, making both Stan and Delilah feel embarrassed, so Hannah tries to cut her habit, but soon reveals to everyone that she has a crush on Steve. * Monster Cram! - Hannah gets tickets to go to Monster Jam with her friends, but they end up trapped in the stadium due to two monster trucks crashing, which causes the gates to lock completely. While trapped, Bea and Jade fight, Hannah worries about dying, Delilah becomes claustrophobic, and Tabby tries to call her parents, which ends badly when she tries continueously to reach the line. Meanwhile, Stan and Francine hire Ann Marie to clean their house for a month. 1-hour episode. * Klaustrophobic (stylized as 'Klaus-Tro-Phobic) '- Klaus reveals his crush on Trina, but Trina doesn't like him in that way, which makes Klaus upset, which causes Delilah to break up with Roger, and she becomes his (Klaus's) first official girlfriend. Meanwhile, Hannah becomes devastated when Ann Marie plans on moving out of the house. * Key of the Heart - Roger tries his best to keep his wedding secret from Delilah; Hannah gets her foot stuck in a toilet; Hayley and Jade open a Single Ladies club. 1-hour season finale. Season 2 (2017-18) * Mrs. Roger Smith - Hannah is jealous to hear that Delilah will be getting married to Roger, and vows not to speak to her until the wedding; Stan and Francine renew their wedding vows. 1-hour season premiere. * The Alien Missus Crisis - Hannah catches Roger and Delilah having sex in her bedroom, and decides to split the two apart for the rest of the year, but it ends up being hard to do when Delilah begins missing him and she blames everything on Hannah; Bea gets hired to work at a pancake house. * The Audit - An audit turns out to be bad when Stan loses all the money in Francine's bank account; Hannah, Delilah, and Tabby open up a Lemonade stand to earn money for Steve's school. * Aliens on a Plane - Roger goes on an all-paid vacation to Miami with Hannah and Delilah, but Emperor Zing from Mars is coming back to capture Roger. Meanwhile, Jade, Trina, and Ann Marie go to the mall. * Take My Wife - Stan is upset when Roger and Steve trash the house, so he and Francine file a divorce; Hannah hosts a bake sale; Hayley begins dating her soon-to-be husband Jeff, much to Stan's dismay. * So You Thought Relationships Were So Perfect...... - Due to two break-ups from her recent boyfriends, Trina becomes so depressed she forgets how life is suppost to be; Roger gets Ann Marie drunk. * Feel the Burn - Hannah discovers that Ann Marie might be going though Menopause; Tabby goes to a children's birthday party. * Honey, I Live with a Lesbian - Delilah reveals to everyone that she's a Lesbian, upsetting Roger; Steve has his high school graduation.